1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic mirror apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an electronic mirror apparatus is known which has respective imaging parts taking images in rear-and-side directions on left and right sides (left rear-and-side directions and right rear-and-side directions) of a vehicle, and a display part mounted at such a position that a driver can easily see it and displaying the images taken by the imaging parts (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-083618).
By thus installing such an electronic mirror apparatus in a vehicle, it is not necessary to install door mirrors, fender mirrors, or so, for a driver to check rear directions on left and right sides. As a result, it is possible to reduce the fuel consumption by reducing resistance to air of the vehicle, improve the degree of freedom of designing the vehicle, and so forth.